This invention relates to a method of ameliorating obstructions of the bowel.
The compositions of this invention comprise biphenamine (.beta.-diethylaminoethyl 3-phenyl-2-hydroxybenzoate) base or pharmaceutically acceptable acid addition salt thereof. Salts of this compound are known to have a variety of activities, including local anesthetic (U.S. Pat. No. 1,976,922); treatment of seborrhea capitis in a shampoo (U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,531); as well as antihistaminic and bactericidal activity and fungicidal properties (U.S. Pat. No. 2,594,350; Report Annual Meeting So. Med. Assoc., Nov. 6, 1961).
Biphenamine hydrochloride has been sold as a 1% ointment, under the trademark "Melsaphine," as a topical anesthetic agent possessing bactericidal, fungicidal and antihistamine properties and as a 1% aqueous shampoo under the trademark "Alvinine," Federal Register, Vol. 34, No. 189, page 153, Oct. 2, 1969. See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,531.
Although its use in a shampoo for treating seborrhea and related conditions is claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,531, nothing was known concerning its ability to ameliorate blockage of the bowel by the rectal administration thereof.
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,626,530 relates to the use of biphenamine for the treatment of eye inflammation, my U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,824 relates to the use of biphenamine as a non-toxic, nonallergenic bacteriostat and fungistat which is also effective in promoting the normal healing of traumatized or pathological epithelium by suppressing infection and/or the natural inflammatory process, and my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,369,190 and 4,469,702 relate to analgesic biphenamine compositions and their use to ameliorate intractable pains.
I have now found that the rectal administration of biphenamine is effective in ameliorating a variety of genital and colonary abnormalities and is especially effective in ameliorating abnormal states which result in the partial or complete blockage of the bowel, either by ameliorating the swelling and inflammation associated with the abnormal state or by improving or curing the abnormal state itself, or both.